


Comfort in Distraction

by CionAltima



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mute Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sweet, THis be sugar sweet, like all of my RK900 content he's mute so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: Being overwhelmed with information Connor knows just how to calm Nines with gentle kisses.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Comfort in Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semains/gifts).



> So I gave an idea to Semains to draw and um well he drew it! Go check it out https://twitter.com/SemainsArgevan/status/1331962160495218691

>Connor I can’t.< Nines crossed his arms, turning his back to Connor, while letting out a silent huff. There was just so much to process in the precinct. Nothing was organized and desks weren’t level or even lined in precise rows for that matter. His hands twitched as his processor spun around and around making calculations for staying during the night shift to-.

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted and his LED spun red as he finally processed that Connor had gently grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up. Watching silently a soft flush bloomed across his cheeks as his love leaned down and started to plant feather light kisses against the palm of his hand. The pressure just right and the lingering of each kiss soothed his inner turmoil. Licking his lips slowly he caught Connor’s chin in his hand and gently tilted his head up. Seeing the love pouring from the man’s brown eyes made Nines weak as he pressed their foreheads together, letting their artificial breath mingle between them.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but I’m here for you.” Connor reassured Nines while wrapping an arm securely around his waist. “I’m sure asking nicely some adjustments could be made to the work room.”

>Thank you.<


End file.
